Marvel's Animal
by TokuBrony94
Summary: After escaping Weapon X and traveling to New York, Jessie Devon (a mutant with the ability to manipulate her body into animal parts as well as an entire animal) is recruited by Charles Xavier to be a member of the X-Men. She will face heroes and villains all while trying to protect her city under the name 'Animal'. OC Main Character and other Marvel characters are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**TB: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to my channel! This'll be the first story that I will be uploading here, but I won't be doing this alone! Come on out, KKD!**

**KKD: *Pops up* Konnichiwa, min'na-san! Ore wa KKD SILVER~! And… you know, this sorta reminds me of when I got my first video out on YouTube.**

**TB: I know this is my first story. First story in a line of other stories to be uploaded. And this will be about… the Marvel Universe!**

**KKD: Reminds me of another concept I've got in store, but that's another story for another day. This, though… this will include TB's first OC that I know of.**

**TB: Well, not an OC for the Toku stories, just OC for the Marvel stories. I differentiate the two.**

**KKD: I meant OC in general.**

**TB: Oh ok. It'll take me a while to get used to it, but this story will focus on an OC mutant. Now many of you will think that this is an X-Men story, but I want to expand on more than just X-Men in this story. My OC will meet other Marvel heroes and villains in it, and she will… well I don't want to say anymore because it'll ruin the surprise.**

**KKD: Makes sense. Anyways, I think we should get this story on a roll. TB… do you have disclaimers ready for this?**

**TB: Of course I do. *fires Disclaimer out of a gun***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney (since they own Marvel), Marvel Studios, Fox (since they make the X-Men movies), Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

We start with an average night in New York City, with buildings brightly lit, people crowding the streets and traffic being as hectic as ever. Amidst the crowds, though, a person was running through with a sack over his shoulder, trying to ditch the cops.

"Stop right there!" the cops shouted, trying to catch up with the guy.

"Bite me, coppers!" he barked back before turning into an alley trying to lose them.

Little did he know there was someone high up on the rooftops who heard all this, and started to follow him, too. The figure began running, jumping and flipping across the rooftops before stopping above where the guy carrying the bag thought he was safe.

"Heh heh… I finally lost dem," he chuckled, opening his sack to reveal what looked like priceless artifacts consisting of Incan roots, "Dunno why da boss wanted dis stuff so bad, but… hey, if it means I git paid, da better."

"I don't know why your boss wants that stuff either, but I can assure you, he isn't gonna get his mitts on them," the crook heard, before turning to where the sound came from, only to see nothing there.

"Who said dat? Who's dere?!" he asked, not hearing the person from the rooftops land behind him since she landed rather silently, before she got closer to tap him on the shoulder.

"I did," she whispered before the crook turned around and jumped, the girl smirking before she kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, we see Charles in his office by his window with his eyes closed before they began to open, Ororo Munroe, aka Storm walking in while looking through various documents until she saw the Professor lift some sort of helmet off his head.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" she asked.

"No nothing's the matter, Storm," Charles answered as he turned his wheelchair around to face her, "I just sensed a new presence. Another mutant has made her way to New York."

"Where is she? What can you identify about her?" Storm inquired.

"I can identify that she is a good soul, but aside from that, there's nothing else to confirm. Do you think you can bring her here? I would like to speak with her myself, and see if she can be helpful to our team." Charles requested of Storm.

"Of course, Professor." she replied before she walked out of the office and left Xavier, who continued to file through some paperwork and putting the helmet for his computer system, Cerebro, back on.

* * *

**Studio Brony &amp; KKD Studios presents**

**Animal**

* * *

Later, we see a girl, who looked to be in her late teens, with yellow eyes, black hair that stretched down to her neck with a pink streak. She's also seen wearing a jean vest with a black T-shirt underneath, beige cargo shorts that stretched to the middle of her calves, and was barefoot. We see her walking down the street, minding her own business.

"Good Morning, New York!" she exclaimed to herself, "Jessie Devon is ready for anything you've got to throw at her!"

"Will ya keep it down?! There are people still tryin' to sleep here!" she heard someone complain from an apartment building.

"Sorry!" she called out before she continued walking down the street.

As she walked down the street, she began to hear an alarm from far away.

"Well, looks like a little chaos is spreading. Time to see what's up," Jessie said before running to where the noise came from.

Meanwhile, a man in silver samurai armor was taking a few random people hostage before police arrived and surrounded the man.

"Alright, you are surrounded! Puts your hands up, and step away from the people!" one of the cops shouted, before the samurai pulled out his sword and it started to glow before he slashed it at a couple cop cars, making them blow up.

"Now you listen very carefully, officers. You will send my clan whatever resources I ask for. If you agree, these hostages will be unharmed," the man demanded, "But if you don't, they will be taken to my clan and we will put them to work as slaves!"

At that moment, he saw Jessie crouched on top of one of a police car and pointed his sword to her.

"Who are you, little girl?!"

"Oh, no one special. Just a New Yorker passing through," Jessie answered, before she crouched down and leapt off the car, spinning in the air with the cops noticing before she landed in front of the samurai, "I should be the one asking who, in the hell, are you."

"Waga no wa Gin no Samurai da (I'm the Silver Samurai)!"

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't understand you without subtitles or your terrible dubber," Jessie joked, snickering a bit.

"Insolent child! You dare mock the Silver Samurai?! How dare you!" he shouted in anger before grabbing a very young girl by the neck, aiming his blade at both her and her parents, "If any one comes any closer, I will make this girl an example of what happens when I am angered!"

"No, Please no! Let her go, please!" the little girl's parents pleaded with the Silver Samurai, the little girl crying because of what's going on. Jessie's face turns to one of concern.

"Hey, hey I was only joking around, Samurai. There's no reason to get these people involved," Jessie responded before looking to the little girl, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"...M-Maggie," the girl answered in between sniffles.

"Don't worry, Maggie, everything's gonna be alright. Just don't cry, I'll take care of this."

"Do you really want this child to die, koso (brat)?" Silver Samurai responded, thinking Jessie was going insane.

"Of course not, Gin no Samurai. ...I'm just waiting for you to make one mistake. And I believe you just did," Jessie smirked before she sped towards the Silver Samurai and punched him right in the face, causing him to let Maggie go before Jessie caught her and returned her to her parents, "I told you I would take care of this. Now, get out of here, I'll handle silver-guy here."

"Kisama," Silver Samurai growled, before he charged his sword with electricity, "Mairu (Going forth)!"

Jessie just smirked at this, blocking the Samurai's attacks, kicking his sword out of his hand before she started throwing punches all across his body and then kicking him in the face, which made him stumble a bit. However, the Samurai quickly recovered before kicking Jessie in the gut, sending her to the ground, legs bent over her head, but then, she kicked back up to her feet and just dusted herself off.

"Talk about power. But now, let me show you my stuff," she smirked before she brought her right arm up and started wiggling her fingers, almost like she was stretching her muscles.

Then, her hand was visibly growing fur and became identical to a lion's paw, but still having the flexible human digits, with the cops watching with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Is… Is she a mutant, too?" one cop asked another, shocked by these events.

"I dunno, but no normal person I know can do what she just did," another cop answered.

"C'mon, Silver, is that all you got?" Jessie taunted, as she used her lion's paw to continuously punch the Silver Samurai in the face until she knocked his helmet off.

"THAT'S IT!" the Samurai roared, trying to use his powers to increase his own strength, but Jessie just jumped into the air to avoid the attack, and didn't come down, the Silver Samurai intrigued by this, "Flight and body manipulation. You're a mutant as well, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Jessie scoffed, not finding it a big deal, "What about it?"

"You are hated by humans, just like me. Yet you help them," the Samurai responded.

"It's no big deal, it's just an obstacle that I will be sure to overcome with time," Jessie shrugged off before her left foot turned into a kangaroo foot before she kicked the Silver Samurai in the chest knocking him down and out cold in the process.

"And that's how it's done," Jessie smirked, as her hand and foot turning back to normal and the hostages cheering for her as the cops went to arrest the Samurai, and yet a larger crowd also was there, both cheering and booing her.

"No more freakish mutants!" she heard one person jeer.

"Way to go there, girl! You're a hero!" she heard another person cheer.

"Well… at least it's not all hate," Jessie muttered to herself, before she took off into the sky, to make sure no one could find her again.

* * *

She later landed on a rooftop further from the fight.

"It'll take awhile, but soon… soon, they'll all see me as a hero," Jessie figured with a sigh before she started to notice the clouds darkening along with Storm, who was clad entirely in white, flying towards her before landing on the rooftop, "Who… might you be, exactly?"

"You may call me Storm; I am a mutant, like yourself." she answered, the dark clouds clearing above her.

"Lemme guess… weather control?" Jessie figured.

"Correct. Now, I've been called here to ask you to come with me. A friend of mine wishes to speak with you," Storm replied.

"Hmm… sounds tempting… but I think I'll pass," Jessie shrugged off, "I'm trying to find a place that I can call home."

"Please, come with me. I'll take you to a place where you can be safe from ridicule and oppression," Storm insisted.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'd rather handle that solo,"

"I don't really think you got a whole lotta choice," Jessie heard a voice say before she sniffed the air and turned to her left to see a figure that made her eyes widen.

"Logan?!" she gawked.

"Surprised to see me, Jess?" the familiar figure, Logan, aka Wolverine smirked upon seeing her.

"Do you know her, Logan?" Storm inquired.

"Oh yea. Jessie here and I go back quite a ways. Don't we, Jess?" Logan responded.

"Yeah, I met him back when we were both part of the Weapon X program," Jessie informed Storm, surprising her.

"You too were part of the Weapon X program?" Storm responded, confused.

"Yea… it's kind of a long story," Jessie admitted.

"Though in all seriousness, Jess, why don't you come with us?" Logan asked, making Jessie reconsider.

"Well… I don't know. I still wanna handle this thing on my own, but you make it sound more tempting than weather girl over here, so…" Jessie started, still pondering.

"Tell ya what, how about we have a brawl like old times, and then tell me your answer," Logan said, bringing out his adamantium claws.

"Your claws are metal now? Last time I saw you, they were bone," Jessie noticed.

"Heh, last time I saw _you_, you had shoes on," Logan retorted before Jessie giggled a tiny bit.

"Touche. Lemme guess, result of Weapon X experimentation?" Jessie figured.

"Yup. You ready?" Logan smirked.

"You know it!" Jessie nodded, before she readied herself.

And thus, Logan charged in first, slashing with his claws but Jessie dodged out of the way.

"C'mon, Logan. You can do better than that," Jessie smirked, before he turned both of his arms into gorilla arms.

"Heh… alright. I won't hold back now," Logan smirked before he charged at her again, but Jessie just blocked with her fists.

Even with Wolverine's claws, Jessie was able to block the attacks with her enlarged fists. Eventually, she punched him in the jaw so hard, that it almost snapped and cracked, but after getting up, he just snapped his jaw back into place.

"Not bad, kid. Let's see ya try this!" Wolverine smirked before he started slashing rapidly at Jessie, causing slash marks in her outfit, but then, Wolverine literally sliced off her arm, making Storm gasp.

"Logan, how could you?! She's just a child!" she scolded.

"...Eh, no big deal. Compared to what I've got, this is just a flesh wound," Jessie shrugged off before her eyes changed to look like reptilian eyes, and to Storm's shock, they watched as she regrew her arm, her eyes returning to normal, "...Yeesh… that still takes a lot out of me. It isn't painless either."

"Looks like you heal fast too," Wolverine noticed.

"Not in the way you do, anyway. Now I think it's time I show you the full extent of my powers. You're gonna love this," Jessie smirked before her gorilla arms turned back to normal and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

With that, her legs went digitigrade, she sprouted a tail, and she grew yellow fur with black spots along with blue eyes, her ears moving to the top of her head.

"Well… that's new," Logan admitted, "Looks like Weapon X did a real number on your genes, too."

"Don't remind me of that, their experiments were really messed up. Though, I suppose I should thank them for giving me these sweet abilities." Jessie noted, showing off her leopard parts, "Now enough talk, let's fight!"

Jessie then leaped at Wolverine and clawed at him, even attempting to bite him, but he punched her away before they had another staredown. They charged at each other again, trading blow after blow before Jessie did several super fast finger pokes, poking holes into Wolverine like bullets. Wolverine was able to survive this until he stabbed his claws in Jessie's stomach.

"...Guess we're at a draw," Jessie figured, the two taking their claws out of each other before healing, the young girl reverting to her human form.

"Yeah. So what do you say?" Logan asked, "Willing to come with us now, Jess?"

"...Well… Sure, why not?"

"Thank you for cooperating, Jessie. Though, I do wish it didn't require you fighting Logan to do it," Storm replied, "Come along then, we'll show you where to go."

"...Okay," Jessie nodded.

* * *

Sometime later, the trio returned to Professor Xavier's school and began to show her around.

"Nice place," Jessie admitted, before she met with a young girl who just passed through a wall next to her which surprised her, "Whoa! Now that's pretty cool."

"Oh hey. You new around here?" the girl in question, who was a brunette with brown eyes, and currently wearing a pink shirt and blue pants, smiled upon seeing Jessie, "Name's Kitty Pryde."

"Jessie Devon; nice to meet you," Jessie smiled, about to hold her hand out when, "Wait… are you gonna phase through me?"

"Don't be silly, I have full control of my powers, and I only phase through stuff if I want to," Kitty smiled, holding her hand out to Jessie, "What's your power?"

"Well, I got a few. Flight, super strength, super speed, and…" Jessie started before turning her hand into a bird's talon in the shape of a human hand, "...that."

"Wow… that's interesting," Kitty admitted, "Well, I wish you good luck here in the school."

At that moment, a big muscular figure was walking by and bumped into Jessie.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you there," the figure apologized with a very thick Russian accent, revealing to have short brown hair, fair skin, and wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes, "I am Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. Though most call me Peter or Colossus."

"I can see why. What's your story, big guy?" Jessie asked.

"He's an immigrant from Russia, but he doesn't want to talk too much about his past," Kitty explained.

"Most mutants here have very troubled pasts, tovarishch (friend)," Peter admitted, "But we've learned to move on, and accept who we are. Something tells me that you will be no different, comrade."

"I see… so… mind me asking what your power is?" Jessie inquired.

Peter responded to her question by clenching his fist, and within seconds, his body was coated in some sort of organic metal, making him a foot taller, "I can turn my body into metal for enhanced strength."

"Impressive," Jessie admitted, "Although my body manipulation isn't as cool."

"Taking pride in your powers, I see," Colossus noted, reverting to normal, "I admire that, tovarishch."

"Thank you, Peter. I'll see you guys later," Jessie smiled as Peter and Kitty walked away, Jessie continuing down the halls until she heard a "BAMF!" sound above her, "What the?!"

The "BAMF!" sound continued until she saw a man with blue skin, black hair, pointed ears, yellow eyes, feet with two toes that reminded Jessie of some of her legs in animal form, and hands with two fingers and a thumb each. She also noticed the man was wearing a black and red outfit. Not to mention, she saw he had a long, skinny tail with a pointed tip, resembling a demon's tail.

"Who are you supposed to be, some kind of blue devil or something?" Jessie asked.

"Nein, mine lieberkind (No, my friend). I've been mistaken for that for much of my life, but I'm actually a mutant like yourself," the man replied in a German accent, "I'm Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler."

"So you have teleportation abilities… cool," Jessie gawked.

"Ya, I take great pride in who I am today. I saw you demonstrate your power to Kitty over there, and I must say it was impressive," Nightcrawler admitted, "I can assume you can emulate the powers of other animals, ya?"

"Yes, yes I can. Welp, catch ya later, Kurt, I'm off to meet the big guy around here," Jessie informed.

"Professor X? I would be glad to take you directly to him, if you'd like?" Nightcrawler offered.

"Thanks, I would like that," Jessie smiled.

"Vunderba! Your vish is my command," Nightcrawler smiled, taking Jessie's hand (which felt strange due to his finger count), as they continued walking through the halls.

Eventually, they pass by a lab with the door open, and Jessie could see a man who looked more beast-like, had blue fur all over his body, and yet was hanging by his feet above the chemistry sets, reading a book… and actually had glasses along with some black tights.

"Now I've seen everything," Jessie admitted, as she and Kurt stopped to check the lab out.

"Oh, that's Dr. McCoy, our school's top scientist," Nightcrawler informed Jessie, getting the attention of the Beast above her.

"Oh, you must be the new mutant that Charles wanted to speak with. It is a pleasure to meet new potential students," McCoy smiled, his voice sounding much more sophisticated than Jessie would've expected from such a beastly looking mutant, before he swung down and landed before Kurt and Jessie, straightening himself out, "As Kurt as informed you, I am Dr. McCoy, Hank McCoy to be precise. Though most just call me Beast for obvious reasons."

"Nice balance up there," Jessie complimented, "I'm very impressed. You're able to hold yourself upside down with your ability, while reading a book no less."

"Thank you, my dear. I've had years of practice. Now… pardon me, but I don't think you've introduced yourself yet," McCoy replied.

"Oh right. I'm Jessie Devon, and I can fly, run fast, lift heavy things and I can turn my body into different animal parts as well as an entire animal itself."

"Sounds fascinating. I would inquire more about your abilities, but I do not wish for us to keep the Professor waiting for you," McCoy pointed out.

"You do have a point there," Jessie responded, "Eh, I guess I'll meet the rest after my talk with the Professor."

"Until we meet again, Ms. Devon," Beast replied before Kurt took her hand agian, and they teleported in front of Charles' office with Kurt's usual teleporting "BAMF!"

"Well, here we are," Kurt replied, "He'll probably vant to talk to you privately, so I'll be going. Let me know how it goes aftervards, ya?"

"Will do. Catch ya later, Kurt," Jessie smiled as Kurt teleported away, and Jessie was about to knock on the door when…

_'__Come in, Ms. Devon,' _she heard a majestic voice speak in her head, surprising her at first before she just opened the door to find Professor X, the bald head of the school, currently in a tuxedo while riding in a hoverchair.

_'__Whoa! What's going on?! Are we having a conversation in our heads or something?'_ Jessie wondered in her head.

"Forgive me, Ms. Devon. I suppose I should've informed you that I am a telepath," Charles apologized, moving his hoverchair closer to her.

"Oh, well I always believed in the phenomena known as ESP, so… I'm not all that surprised," Jessie stated before pulling a chair and crouching down on it, "I take it you wanted to speak to me?"

"Indeed. I had detected you earlier with the help of Cerebro, and I wanted to ask you some questions. First of all, I sensed that you are a good soul. I felt it when you were fighting the Silver Samurai," Charles informed.

"Um… okay? ...How were you able to know that I was fighting that dude?" Jessie asked, "And speaking of that samurai, who was he, anyway?"

"My powers do not stop at just simple telepathy. My telepathy actually has the greatest range of any telepath, but I also has various psionic powers to affect the minds without proper protection, and a variety of other abilities, which you may come to learn as time goes on," Charles told Jessie.

"So… almost like a Jedi Mind Trick? You're not gonna do it on me are you?"

"It only affects the weak-minded. If you have a strong mind, you won't be harmed, much less affected," Charles chuckled a bit, easing the tension he felt Jessie had.

"Whew, that's a relief. Now, who was that samurai from before, and what was his deal?"

"The Silver Samurai? He's also known as Kenuichio Harada; he is the son of a crime lord in Japan and eventually took over the Yashida Clan. He is a mutant like you and I, his powers consisting of generating tachyon energy fields, which he focuses mainly into his katana, allowing him to cut through nearly anything," the Professor informed, "I am quite amazed to hear you actually knocked him unconscious in your first encounter with him."

"Why, thanks. I was just helping people in trouble. Not all of them hated me, which was fine enough for me. But my goal is to have everyone see me as myself, Jessie Devon, a girl who wants to help whomever she can, not some freak of nature that everyone claims me to be," Jessie replied.

"Everyone in this building wishes that, Ms. Devon," Charles replied with sincerity, "People fear what they don't understand. I started this complex to help people control their powers and to bring us one step closer towards coexistence between man and mutant. I'm sure you understand, right?"

"...Yea. I do."

"I see you already have good control over your powers. So you won't need much in terms of actual training, but I'd be intrigued to know how you got these powers to begin with."

"Well… it kinda ties itself in with the past of someone I knew," Jessie started.

* * *

_We first see a younger Jessie messing around in the trees, swinging around, flipping and listening to the animals that were up there with her such as the squirrels and birds._

"I was already born with amazing agility and understanding of animal life," _Jessie told the professor, as we see young Jessie being taken away by several men in black suits and dark glasses, her parents saddened by this, _"Though my life changed the day I was taken away from my family by people who worked for a program called Weapon X."

"Weapon X? Isn't that the same facility that took Logan?"

"The very same."

* * *

"In fact, I happened to meet Logan up there," _Jessie added as we see a younger Jessie crying, locked up in the Weapon X facility before we see a man walking towards her._

_"__Lemme tell you something, kid, crying isn't gonna get us out of here. Ya gotta stay strong, and eventually… things will get better." the man, who was the past version of Logan, told the younger Jessie, who was wiping away her tears._

_"__Do you really think so, mister?" Jessie asked._

_"__Trust me, kid, I've been through many things, and I can tell ya that we'll get out of here soon," Logan informed._

_"__...Okay. Um… what's your name, mister?"_

_"__...Logan. Yours?"_

_"__J-Jessie… what do you think they're gonna do to us?"_

_"__I'm not entirely sure, but I don't wanna stay and find out."_

"I also met another guy, he had some severe case of cancer and was desperate to get it cured, but… after the experiments on him, he kinda went a little loco in the cabeza," _Jessie told the professor, _"Anyway, Logan and I have been friends for as long as we've been in that facility. Eventually, news got out of his escape after he was scheduled for experimentation. I also heard news of the other guy I mentioned before escaping when I was chosen next to be experimented on… and trust me, the process… was extremely painful."

* * *

_We see Jessie, who looks a little older now, was being strapped down on an operating table with some scientists around her, each holding different syringes filled with different types of animal DNA. They all injected her at the same time, which caused her to scream before she has an epiphany._

"At that moment, I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes. And yet, it was here where a majority of my powers kicked in for the first time ever," _Jessie continued, as we see her younger self bust away from her strappings, roaring in pain as the other scientists called guards to subdue her, _"And since I busted out, I wouldn't waste the opportunity. If Logan and the other guy could escape, then so can I."

_As if on cue, the guards rushed in to try and stop her, but the younger Jessie growled at them before turning into an anthro wolf and knocking all the guards away. She was shocked at first to see herself in such a form before she began to run out and through a hall to find an exit. However, more guards were coming in to try and stop her, but she quickly became an anthro elephant to plow through the guards, knocking them out of her way and even injuring a couple before busting out of an exit door to escape, quickly turning into an anthro-polar bear to rush through the snow while being able to withstand the cold._

* * *

"Eventually, I was able to make it back to America. I was afraid that my family wouldn't accept me back after everything that's happened. Especially considering that I just turned into different animals."_ Jessie explained as the younger Jessie, now back in a forest area, was practicing her agility in the tree tops, _"So I trained myself to control my powers, how to use them and even taught myself a new martial art."

_As Jessie was training, she started using a variety of kicks and punches, developing the martial art she mentioned in order to get the style that best compliments her mutant abilities._

"I also trained myself to fly better, because when I discovered my flight powers, it was like every kid's dream,"_ she continued as her younger self started jumping a bit, getting further and further off the ground each time before eventually she jumped higher than before and didn't come down._

_She continued to fly at super fast speeds, going through forests, over water, and even managed to start flying above the clouds, but stopping just above them as to not reach space. All while a big smile was on her face, because she was finally free._

* * *

"And that's pretty much the gist of it. Since then, I've been traveling the country as sort of a secret super hero while also trying to find a new home. To which, I came to New York." Jessie finished explaining her backstory to the Professor.

"Very intriguing, Ms. Devon," Charles applauded, clapping in the process, "Now before we get into business, I have an important question to ask. Do you miss your family?"

"Well… Yea, I really do, but I'm also still nervous about what they might think."

"I think your family will love you, regardless of your abilities; you have done so much to help the world around you as it is, and I think your abilities as well as your great heart are excellent attributes… to become an X-Man."

"X-Man? What's that?" Jessie inquired.

"The X-Men are a team of mutants I have enlisted and trained here in my school for the gifted. I have made this team to help maintain peace between humans and mutants, as well as to combat threats against humanity."

"You mean there's more than just that samurai? What else could they be fighting?"

"Like the Silver Samurai, there are mutants who do not agree with my idea of peace between man and mutant; these mutants are usually a part of a group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, led by a powerful mutant even stronger than the samurai known as Magneto. And there are even more powerful threats out there, such as threats from space, and even mankind itself is planning to eradicate us mutants in various ways." Charles explained.

"Let me get something out, Chuck… I don't wanna believe that all humans are bad, I'm sure there are plenty of humans out there who are good and might even support mutantkind, right?"

"Your assumption is accurate, Jessie. And indeed there are many humans who support us, and their numbers are growing, but there are still those who wish to eradicate all mutants, regardless of whether their good or evil. But we would still like your assistance in fighting for our cause," Charles replied, "So, Ms. Devon… will you help us?"

Jessie started thinking for a moment, not sure what exactly she'd want to do, until…

"I'll take you up on your offer, Chuck," she answered as she pushed herself off the chair she was sitting on.

"I thank you for your assistance, Ms. Devon… and it's Charles," Xavier replied, "Anyway, go find Scott Summers or Jean Grey, they will take you to the Danger Room where you will be fully tested."

"Sure thing, Chuck," Jessie smiled as she walked out of the office, stepping back in for a second, "Oh! And, what exactly do Scott and Jean look like?"

"You'll recognize Scott when you see red glasses and Jean when you see her red hair; she usually hangs out with Scott anyway, so you'll find both of them."

* * *

Later, Jessie managed to find Scott and Jean together, talking to each other next to a window near the garden close to the school, Scott being seen to be a man with brown hair, wearing a button down suit shirt, and indeed having glasses with red lenses, while Jean had red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink button down shirt along with white pants. Jessie approached the two when they stopped talking for a moment.

"Umm, excuse me? I just finished talking with Chuck, and he told me that you two could help me with taking me to… the Danger Room?" Jessie informed.

"Chuck? ...Oh, you must mean Professor Xavier. He told us that a new recruit for the X-Men was coming. My name is Scott Summers, aka Cyclops."

"Nice to meet ya, Scotty. But, um… why're you called Cyclops? And why the red lenses of your glasses?" Jessie asked.

"It's a bit tough for Scott," the woman next to him answered, "He has to wear special red lenses, because he hit his head hard as a child, which kinda made his powers glitch in that unless he has this special red quartz lense, he can't even open his eyes without blasting someone. He even has this tech in the visor of his costume, which is where he got the name Cyclops from."

"Oh…" Jessie replied, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment and sympathy, "Um… I'm sorry?"

"It's fine, I've gotten used to it. Anyway, this is Jean Grey, her powers are similar to the Professor's except her powers are weaker than the Professor's, and she's also a telekinetic, meaning she can move objects with her mind." Scott explained.

"Nice. Anyway, do you guys know where the Danger Room is?"

"It's several floors beneath us. Just follow us," Scott answered, as they began walking in the direction of the Danger Room.

* * *

Going down to the Danger Room, Jessie saw the place was changing, from being more of a traditional or older building made of wood, it was clear it was getting more high tech the lower they went.

"Alright, here we are. The Danger Room," Scott replied, leading Jessie to a room at the end of the hall, and showing her the entrance.

"Once you're in here, you'll need to use your powers to the best of your abilities, and survive whatever's being thrown at you while also fighting opponents." Jean added, which made Jessie widen her eyes.

"Wait a minute, I'm gonna be fighting other mutants in there?!" she gawked, "I don't want to fight them!"

"It's a training simulation for all of you, and you may never know what could happen out in the field, so it's safe to be prepared here by analyzing your opponents' styles,"

"Well… okay, if you say so… as long as I'm not going to hurt anyone," Jessie responded before walking into the Danger Room.

Jessie walked into the Danger Room, a little nervous before she felt a little chilly. As if on cue, she saw a man made of Ice slide down on an ice path he was making down to her level. Two others joined her, including a girl with brown and white hair, green eyes, and wearing yellow and green spandex with a brown short sleeve jacket who flew over and landed near her while the other was a man with brown hair, some odd mask that showed his face and hair, his eyes being all black except for the red irises, and he had a black jumpsuit with some purple armor, a brown trench coat, and a staff in his hands.

"You must be the new recruit," the man of Ice brought up.

"Welcome to the Danger Room, petite mademoiselle (little lady)." the man in the trench coat smiled in an accent that sounded both French and Southern, Southern due to the tone, yet French when he said the obvious French words.

"Think ya ready for this, sugah? Well it ain't a walk in the park, Ah'll tell ya that much," the girl with brown and white hair replied in a Southern accent, slamming her right fist into her left hand.

"I heard as much," Jessie replied, "Now, before we begin, who're all of you?"

"Name's Remy. Remy Lebeau, though most call me Gambit," the trench coat wearing man introduced.

"Ya'll can call me Rogue," the other lady in the room smiled.

"Bobby Drake's the name, yet I'm better known… as the Iceman," the man of ice introduced himself, Jesse giggling a bit, "What's so funny?"

"Iceman, really? That doesn't sound as creative as, say, Cyclops," Jesse chuckled.

"Hey, it's better than what I could've used, especially with how I looked in the early days. Looking back, covering my body in snow compared to turning ice like today is a really stupid idea… coulda called me the snowman instead," Iceman responded.

"Touche, snowcone. Now how about we get this show on the road? I'll show you guys what I got," Jessie smirked.

_-Settle down, Jessie. We're just getting things set up here,-_ she heard Cyclops' voice inform over the speaker system.

"Okay, well keep us posted, Scotty," Jessie smiled.

_-Okay… get ready X-Men, your next session begins… now!- _Scott informed as the room suddenly changed into mountain plains thanks to the holographic projectors, and then several purple and pink humanoid robots with yellow eyes appeared, making Jessie gasp and fall backwards in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What the heck are those things?!" she gawked, not recognizing the robots.

"Sentinels, robots designed to kill mutants, but don't worry about these ones, they're holograms," Iceman informed, "Just don't let your guard down, though, they're still programmed here to be incredibly tough."

"Lemme show ya how we do things, mon ami (my friend)," Gambit replied before pulling out some playing cards, which quickly glowed a pinkish-purple energy before he threw them at the Sentinels, blowing up on impact.

"Hang tight, sugah. Ah got this," Rogue replied before flying at the Sentinels and punching them, which caused them to knock over.

"Hey, I can fly too," Jessie smiled, flying up to the Sentinel's face, about to punch it, but the giant robot just swatted her away like a fly, her being hit against the mountainside, "Ow…"

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Iceman winced, flying up to the Sentinels on his ice path and blasting them with ice beams from his hands, freezing it right in the face.

"Let me try again," Jessie responded, flying back up, and hitting the frozen Sentinel in the face, knocking it right down to the ground.

"Nice hit, sugah!" Rogue complimented.

"But wait, there's more!" Jessie smirked before she turned her hand into a tiger paw and her other hand into a gorilla hand, before attacking the Sentinels with a double punch.

"Sweet!" Iceman exclaimed, "You can manipulate your body, too?"

"Pretty much," Jessie smiled, before her feet turned into giraffe feet and she used this to kick another Sentinel causing it to fall over.

"Nice, mon ami," Gambit admitted before using his staff to cap a Sentinel in the knee, sending it sprawling to the ground, before using a royal flush hand on the other Sentinels, causing them to fall apart.

"Now THAT was impressive," Jessie admitted.

"Ya think that was somethin', watch this," Rogue grabbing a Sentinel by the arm and throwing it over her shoulder, making it crash into the mountainside.

"That was cool, now it's my turn," Iceman replied, firing a huge beam of ice at one Sentinel before actually growing to about the same size as one before giving it a massive punch to the chest, "And THAT is how it's done!"

"My turn for a final blow!" Jessie smirked before transforming her body into that of a bull, before flying a little higher and doing a little kick in the air in preparation of charging before diving down towards the Sentinel's head, crushing it in the process, before the mountain plain setting dissolved back into the Danger Room.

_-Very impressive, everyone,- _they heard Jean compliment, _-Especially you, Jessie. You've proven that you can handle yourself in extremely difficult situations, and have what it takes to be an X member._-

"Really?! WOW!" Jessie gawked with excitement.

"Way to go there, girl. You're a real animal!" Iceman complimented.

"You were rougher than a gator wrestling with a croc" Rogue added.

"That wasn't bad fightin', petite," Gambit replied, making Jessie blush a bit.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," she replied before Cyclops and Jean walked in, presenting her black suit with yellow and blue accents, "So are these the appropriate threads?"

"You can say that," Scott answered, giving her the suit, "Welcome to the X-Men, Jessie Devon. Now the only thing you need now is a code name."

"Oh, I already have the code name, Scotty," Jessie smiled, taking the suit, "Simple, but fitting… I'm Animal."

* * *

**TB: Well, there you have it, a new member has been introduced to the X-Men.**

**KKD: I gotta say, this was very fun to write.**

**TB: Yeah, Jessie is becoming more and more interesting as the story goes on. Keep in mind, there's more in store for our hero.**

**KKD: I can only imagine that. I mean, a history with Wolverine and someone else in Weapon X… hmm…**

**TB: Hold your horses, man, we'll get to him eventually. Before we get to favorite parts, there's probably gonna be some people asking about which version of the X-Men, or the Marvel Universe in general, am I gonna use. I'll be playing a bit with all versions, whether it be the cartoons, movies, video games or even the comics themselves. I'll be using bits of each of them while still making it a consistent story.**

**KKD: Okay. Makes sense. Little blending never hurt anyone.**

**TB: Which is why the X-Men look like they do in the excellent 90s cartoon or the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Anyway, favorite parts?**

**KKD: I'd have to say it was the times when Jessie fought Wolverine early on as well as her bout in the Danger Room. I really enjoyed helping you show off the extent of her powers.**

**TB: I enjoyed all those, plus her encounter with the Silver Samurai and her explaining her backstory to Xavier. Now that this is done, we've got the other projects on KKD's channel to get to… that is, if you don't mind.**

**KKD: Not at all. I'm just glad I managed to get what I did get up late last night/early this morning on the day we finished writing this.**

**TB: Alright then, anyway this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA! ...guys over at his channel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KKD: *walks in, browsing through a bunch of cards with Marvel characters on them* Man, this game is so cool.**

**TB: I see card games are your thing. I'm sorry but I'm more of a Djinn player. Anyway, here we are again. Another chapter of my OC Marvel story, Animal. Before we get started, earlier you told me that you saw Guardians of the Galaxy. Tell me, as well as everyone reading this, ur thoughts on it.**

**KKD: Okay. First off, this card game is sorta of a cross between a board game and a card game called Marvel Legendary; it's awesome and I got all the expansions to this date. Second, Guardians of the Galaxy… well, I was skeptical about it at first, but I eventually saw it over the holiday with my parents, and I gotta say… it! Is! AWESOME!**

**TB: I know right?! I think that with its action, characters and humor, it might be, dare I say it, better than The Avengers. Who's your favorite character?**

**KKD: That's a tricky one, I must admit… I will say, I like Drax just because they got former WWE pro wrestler Batista to play him.**

**TB: Mine, hands down, is Rocket. One, because he's voiced by Bradley Cooper, the guy from The Hangover. Two, let's be honest… HE'S A TALKING RACCOON! 8D**

**KKD: Did you get that part from Doug Walker's Bum Review of the movie?**

**TB: Yes I did, HI-OOOOHHHH! Anyway, this chapter will have our hero, Jessie taking on different missions with different members of the X-Men.**

**KKD: This will be very cool.**

**TB: Alrighty then, your turn for the disclaimers buddy.**

**KKD: Okay. Let's see here… *searches file cabinet before pulling out the black sheet* Aha! *sets of the disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney (since they own Marvel), Marvel Studios, Fox (since they make the X-Men movies), Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Congratulations on becoming a member of our team, Ms. Devon," Xavier congratulated Jessie, who was now sporting her new X-Men costume, which didn't have gloves or boots.

"Thanks, Chuck," Jessie responded, "Now what am I going to be doing?"

"Well, Ms. Devon, you will be assigned various different missions by your superiors on the team. Each member will tell you the mission and will aid you on these missions; you will also most likely encounter members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Until you have had more experience, I would advise you avoid the stronger members of the Brotherhood and leave them to your superiors," Xavier explained, "The strongest members of the Brotherhood are also the most dangerous, so if you _do_ have to face them, be careful."

"Sure thing, Chuck." Jessie saluted, walking out before Xavier stopped her for a second.

"One more thing, you will be joined on your first mission by Storm and Psylocke. You're more than familiar with the former, so she might help you with finding Elizabeth."

* * *

After the meeting, Jessie left the office to find Storm,walking through the hallways before finding her talking with an Asian woman with oddly purple hair, and a blue spandex suit.

"Hey, Storm and… strange purple-haired Asian woman," Jessie waved, not knowing the name of the woman next to Storm.

"Hello Ms. Devon. Oh, pardon my forgetfulness. This is Elizabeth Braddock, also known as Psylocke," Storm introduced.

"Please, call me Betsy when we aren't on missions," the purple-haired Asian, Psylocke, replied in a surprisingly British accent, "So, you're the new recruit the Professor has acquired?"

"Yup, and he just sent me to you two because you had a mission we had to do," Jessie nodded.

"Of course. Well, your first mission is to do some recon on what's going on with some humans being held hostage by a member of the Brotherhood. We'll be with you on standby when you're ready." Storm explained.

"We'll be headed to Brooklyn, over by the bridge. That's what a tip from a fellow mutant said we will be," Psylocke added, "So… you ready for this, Animal?"

"Uh… sure. Whatever you say, Psylocke," Jessie nodded, as they went off.

* * *

Later, the trio arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge, looking down at a hostage situation where a bunch of humans were held captive by a white-haired woman with black eyes, a total of six arms, and was wearing a light blue outfit with silver armor, and a large silver helmet on her head.

"Who's the funky spider chick?" Jessie whispered.

"That's Spiral, a mutant who used to work with some alien known as Mojo, but now she's affiliated herself with the Brotherhood." Psylocke explained.

"She has enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes along with one of her arms being fully cybernetic; she can also teleport, become invisible, stun others to the point of causing concussions or paralysis, and even remove superhuman abilities. She also has the ability to use magic through some form of dancing," Storm explained.

"Whoa. I don't want my powers removed after I just joined the group," Jessie gulped.

"Don't worry, Animal. We've got your back," Psylocke assured, before turning her attention back to the situation at hand, "Now what seems to be going on here? What do you think she's doing?"

"She's just pacing around right now, as if she's expecting someone to show up. Perhaps she's waiting for someone to deliver a ransom or to come and hurt the humans she's captured," Storm figured.

"So we strike her down when she doesn't notice, right?" Jessie suggested.

"Perhaps that would be wise. But I wouldn't recommend you get too close to her. She might stun you the moment you try to attack," Storm advised.

"Then how about we set up a little distraction," Psylocke suggested, "You could distract her while Animal and I go free the hostages."

"I like that one," Jessie responded with a smirk, "And then after we free them, we can help you with Spiral."

Storm nodded as Psylocke and Animal jumped off the by the water while Storm conjured the weather to bring about the storm clouds, thunder and rain, bringing the attention of Spiral.

"Listen to me well, Spiral. Your heinous crimes against humanity and mutantkind must end!" Storm declared, her voice being projected, thus sounding more majestic with the storms behind her stirring up.

"You really think a little weather change is gonna stop me?" Spiral responded, starting a small dance before firing a blast of magic at Storm, thus initiating the battle with them trading blasts at each other.

While that was going on Animal and Psylocke snuck behind Spiral, moving towards the captives, who were all chained together.

"You're the X-Men, right?" one of the hostages said, before he noticed Animal, "Hey, you're that girl who stopped the Samurai guy before. I saw you in the papers."

"Glad that you're impressed," Animal responded while turning her finger into a sharp point to slice the chains while Psylocke used an energy blade from her hand to slice open the chains and ropes, "Now, everyone get out of here before Spiral sees you!"

The humans nodded, getting set to run away before a magic blast was headed towards Psylocke and Animal and being blocked by the former summoning an energy shield.

"So your powers are mental energy attacks, right?" Jessie asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but that is one of my powers," Psylocke confirmed, before Spiral began moving towards them.

"You shall not escape my power!" Spiral exclaimed before she ran in and attacked them with some martial arts before pulling out a few katanas and getting into a sort of blade fight with Psylocke.

Psylocke was able to block the katanas with her energy blade, dodging most of the attacks, before Spiral managed to knock her back with a magic pulse. Storm managed to leap in, blasting Spiral with a gust of wind, before Animal turned into a rhino form charging at her and knocked Spiral into a nearby wall. Spiral then got back up before she did another dance, allowing her to blast another spell at Storm which caused her to fall back.

"Looks like it's just you and me, you animal freak," Spiral responded before rushed to attack Animal before they locked punches.

They simply traded blows, Animal having a distinct disadvantage. Her arms then turned into humanoid octopus arms with suction cups on the outside and she grew two extra arms on her left and right side to even it out with Spiral. Thus, they were able to even things out, still exchanging blows with each other until Spiral knocked her back with a stun pulse, knocking Animal back into the leg of the bridge and back to normal.

"You're pathetic! Now… you will be exterminated here." Spiral scoffed when she was about to prepare the final blow, until she was hit in the back by some sort of bone sword, revealing it to be from a woman with short red hair, brown eyes, a mostly green outfit, and having bone armor all over her body.

"Who are you?" Animal asked.

"Name's Marrow. You new to the X-Men?" the girl in question asked.

"Yeah I am," Animal answered as she got up before noticing her bone armor, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah… well, it did when it first started, but I got used to it after a while," Marrow shrugged off.

With that, Storm and Psylocke got back up and were able to fire their signature blasts at Spiral. With the mutant distracted, Spiral was knocked backwards, before getting back up and attempted another dance to attack the girls again, but they all got up close to her to attack before she got the chance. Then, Storm prepared a lightning bolt, Psylocke her energy blade, Marrow one of her bone blades, and Animal her reptile like claw, before they all struck her at the same time, knocking her out in the process.

"And THAT is how it's done," Animal smirked, with all the others equally satisfied.

"Thank you for the assistance, Marrow," Storm thanked.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help," Marrow replied, before turning her attention to Animal, "You didn't do so bad either, kid."

"I'm not exactly a kid… but thanks," Animal replied.

"Thank you for sending us the tip about Spiral, Marrow," Psylocke smiled, "I don't think we would've known without your little tip-off."

"It was no problem," Marrow shrugged off.

"So she told us where she would be found. Wow…" Animal figured.

* * *

"You have done well for your first mission, Ms. Devon." Charles congratulated Jessie, who was currently in his office.

"Thanks a lot, Chuck," Jessie smiled, "I will admit though, Spiral was pretty tough."

"Naturally, she used to be a security guard for Mojo, whom I'm sure you've briefly heard mentioned from Storm and Psylocke. Mojo is an alien who captures various beings across the universe to make them into his 'actors' for his ridiculous movies," Xavier informed.

"He sounds like a dumb hollywood director who's too lazy to do real work," Jessie joked, giggling a bit, "Seriously, I will never take him seriously."

"Yes… well, while I would counter that somewhat humorous remark, we don't have much time to rest. Nightcrawler and Beast have another mission for you. You should go and meet them,"

"Right," Jessie responded before walking out of the office, until…

***BAMF***

"Peek-a-boo!" Nightcrawler replied, shocking Jessie with his sudden appearance.

"Whoa!" she gawked with surprise, "SHEESH! Don't scare me like that, Kurt!"

"Entschuldigung (Sorry), Ms. Devon, but I just came to get you for your next mission," Kurt informed, "I will take you to Dr. McCoy."

"Oh. Okay, I guess," Jessie shrugged, as with another "BAMF!" she and Kurt teleported to Hank's lab where they saw him currently working on some scientific liquid.

"I would suggest that you be careful around me. This is a highly combustible substance," McCoy informed as Kurt and Jessie walked in.

"How can… whatever it is you're doing just blow up?" Jessie inquired.

"This is equivalent to nitroglycerine, one wrong move, one accidental extra drop of any ingredient, one mistake, and it will combust in a millisecond," Beast informed, with Jessie nodding in response.

"Anyway, I heard that you and Kurt have a mission. What are we gonna do?" Jessie inquired.

"Ve vill be investigating an incident in vhich ve believe to have been caused by a mutant known as Toad," Kurt informed.

"Toad? Lemme guess, he's part of the Brotherhood as well?"

"Exactly," Beast replied, having finished with his experiment to explain the mission, "Toad doesn't have much in the way of strength, but he makes up for this with the speed and agility of his namesake… and he even has the mannerisms of the amphibian because… well… he has been known to use his tongue to devour arthropods," Beast informed.

"Huh?" Jessie asked, a bit confused.

"He means sat using his tongue, Toad literally eats bugs like one," Kurt explained, making Jessie cringe a bit in disgust.

"Gross! I can use frog and toad abilities too, but that's just disgusting!"

"Toad has gained the reputation of being the weakest of the Brotherhood, and he is incredibly cowardly, yet extremely loyal to the group. Whatever he was involved in, it's unlikely that he is the one to come up with such an elaborate scheme. He would've had an accomplice who'd come up with it and help him to complete said task." Beast hypothesized.

"Vell, let's go check it out sen," Nightcrawler replied as he touched both Jessie and Beast, teleporting them towards the location of the incident, which was a museum in which the cops were surrounding, and when they got inside, they noticed some of the artifacts went missing.

"More artifacts are missing," one cop noted, "First it was Incan, but we managed to get those back, this time it's Aztec."

"Why would these guys go after these artifacts? They don't have much value outside of looking nice in the museum and having some historical use," another cop added.

"Actually the opposite is true," Beast informed the cops, "Whomever stole these priceless antiques saw them as incredibly profitable and would've wanted to sell them to the highest bidder."

"So that's what that guy I stopped before was planning on doing with those artifacts. Selling them off on the black market to his boss," Jessie added.

"And would you three have any idea as to where the one, or ones who orchestrated this whole thing could be located?" one of the cops inquired.

"Not exactly, but we might have some idea as to how to look for them." Beast answered.

* * *

Later, the trio began searching the Park Avenue Tunnel for any sort of lead to go on.

"So why are we going through the Park Avenue Tunnel?" Jessie asked, a bit confused.

"If Toad and his possible accomplice stole the artifacts, they would most likely flee down here to lose the police in the cover of darkness," Beast answered, "Rather clever for someone with limited intellect."

"Right… anyways ve should be getting closer to our targets," Nightcrawler informed Animal, before they heard some distinct talking, which caused them to hide behind a nearby car.

When they looked, they saw some ugly looking guy wearing goggles, crouching down, while next to him was a blonde guy in a yellow and red outfit that is clearly fire-themed.

"No doubt that Toad would have an accomplice," Beast muttered.

"It's Pyro," Nightcrawler added.

"Lemme guess, fire powers and he's a Brotherhood member along with that disgusting Toad thing." Animal figured.

"Pretty much, ya," Nightcrawler confirmed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Why don't we just get in, demand them to return the artifacts, and kick their butts?" Jessie whispered.

"It's much more wise to have a plan of attack before rushing in blindly. 'Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat.'" Beast replied and quoted Sun Tzu, making Jessie look confused.

"Being se smart one he is, Beast often quotes books sat he reads," Nightcrawler explained, with Jessie nodding in understanding.

"So what's the plan?" Animal asked.

"Perhaps the wisest course of action would be to lead them outside the tunnel so we can fight them and Toad doesn't have the advantage of attacking us from all angles, though Pyro's powers could cause some collateral damage," Beast noted.

"Sen one of us could lead Toad out of se tunnel vile ve fight Pyro," Nightcrawler added.

"I think I'll take care of that," Animal offered, before leaping out from behind the car and began jumping up and down while waving her arms, "HEY! HOTHEAD! WARTFACE! OVER HERE!"

"What'd you just call me?!" Toad snapped, before jumping towards Animal and tackling her, but she leapt out of the way, dodging it completely and started luring Toad further away.

"That just leaves you at a disadvantage, Pyro," Beast responded, revealing himself along with Nightcrawler.

"Try and come after me, ya bloody wankers!" Pyro responded in an Australian accent.

With that, Beast and Nightcrawler leaped forward at Pyro before he used his powers to shoot fire at them, but Nightcrawler teleported away while Beast swiftly dodged the fire. Nightcrawler ended up teleporting behind Pyro and kicking him in the back before Beast flip kicked him. Pyro attempted to counter, but Nightcrawler teleported up to him again and hit him with his tail, knocking him into a nearby can.

Meanwhile, Animal managed to lure Toad out of the tunnel before he used his tongue to wrap it around her and began swinging her around.

"Eeewww! That's gross!" Jessie responded, turning her right hand into a reptilian claw to slash at it, causing Toad to yell in pain and let go.

"Tha hur!" Toad responded, his voice sounding like he had some sort of lisp due to his injured tongue.

"Good! Now I'm gonna give you a real beating," Animal smirked as she turned into a humanoid alligator before charging at Toad, making him scream in shock, hopping around to avoid her and clinging to a wall above the tunnel, "Hey, don't think you're safe yet!"

Jessie managed to climb up the wall, turning into a humanoid gecko to get closer to Toad. Then, they both stood up on the wall and started trading punches and kicks, being careful not to fall off the wall. However, little did they know, there was some shady figure hiding in the distance watching the fight.

"I have a visual on Subject #3580320," the figure whispered in his ear piece.

_-Stay away from her for now. We can't let her know we're onto her. Keep your visual on her though,-_ a soothing and calm voice said to the figure -_I would like to see how much our little subject has grown._-

"Yes, sir," the shady figure nodded as he continued to watch Animal and Toad duke it out.

They kept fighting on the wall before Animal did a sweep kick when Toad wasn't paying attention, causing him to fall straight to the ground, and fall flat on his face. She then jumped off the wall and landed on the ground while changing back into her human form.

"Okay. Okay! I give up! Just don't hurt me anymore!" Toad whimpered, trying to keep himself alive, but Animal just knocked him out with one punch… with her human hand.

"Pfft, whimp," Animal scoffed as Beast and Nightcrawler came out with Pyro over Beast's shoulder and the artifacts in the hands of Nightcrawler, "I see you've already taken care of your half on the mission."

"Indeed, we managed to get the artifacts from them before they could sell them off," Beast smirked before he laid Pyro down where Toad was laying.

"Congratulations, mein lieberkind," Nightcrawler congratulated.

"Thanks for the help guys," Jessie responded.

* * *

"So… Subject #3580320 was fighting for the X-Men now, was she?" the figure from over the phone said as we see him sitting in front of a monitor in an office shrouded in shadow so we couldn't see his face, "I see… well then… continue to survey her battles. Her powers may prove useful in my plan."

* * *

Back at Xavier's school, which Jessie learned was also called the X-Mansion, she was walking through the hallways before entering Charles' office.

"Congratulations on completing your second mission, Ms. Devon. You have far exceeded my expectations," Charles complimented Jessie, who had a bit of a concerned look on her face, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, it's nothing. I was just..." Jessie started before sighing, "...I was justing thinking about my folks is all."

"You really do miss them, do you not?"

"Yea… I don't know if I should visit them after what seems like years, or just stay away from them to free them from the shock of… well… this." Jessie responded, addressing to herself.

"I see…" Xavier responded, understanding her situation, "I'm not going to pressure you into this matter. You may visit them when you think you're ready to. If you're nervous when _do_ decide to visit them… I will come with you. Understand?"

"...I guess… thanks, Chuck," Jessie smiled, before getting back on topic, "Anyway, what's my next mission?"

"Ah yes, for your third mission you will be partnered up with Kitty Pryde, Colossus and Iceman. Go ahead and find them. They will brief you," Charles replied as Jessie nodded before leaving.

* * *

Jessie eventually found Kitty, Peter and Bobby chatting outside, before going up to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey, Jessie congratulations on the missions," Kitty congratulated.

"You're doing well for a rookie," Iceman added, "Anyway, Professor Xavier must've told you about a mission we had for you."

"Yup, what do we got?" Jessie inquired.

"Well, our mission today is to stop a mutant known as the Blob; he is big fat chubby mutant who has super strength, and is impervious to most physical attacks; he was even able to stop many projectiles, and even Wolverine's claws." Peter explained.

"So what does affect him?" Jessie asked.

"We've learned he can be incapacitated by getting him to drink… but a LOT of alcohol is required. We also know that the Blob isn't the brightest member of the Brotherhood; he can easily be beaten by mutants with mental powers, and he can still get concussions and be knocked out," Kitty informed.

"So… we either get him drunk or knock him out," Jessie figured, as she put her left hand and right hand up while saying that and then moved both of them up and down like she was literally weighing her options, "Yeah I go with knocking his lights out."

"Leave that to me," Peter added, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

They got into a warehouse to find a man who had red hair, brown eyes, wore a blue shirt with red short, brown boots and wristbands, but was INCREDIBLY obese, messing around with a big punching bag.

"Wow, they don't call him the Blob for nothing." Animal noted, "He literally looks like a blob of fat, what's he been doing that was brought to our attention?"

"Just needless destruction throughout the city," Iceman replied, "He along with another brute called the Juggernaut tend to just do that for fun."

"Geez, talk about ugly. So how do you propose we approach him, Peter?" Kitty asked.

"I suggest we go straight for attack," Peter informed, "However, you must all be careful. Blob can still counter many of our attacks. Best bet is to distract him until one of us can deliver the critical blow."

"I actually wanna move away from the 'distracting' plan because I've done that in my other missions before. Maybe this time I could simply sneak around so I'm above him, and when he least expects it I can knock him out cold."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Kitty replied.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"HEY! Who's dat?!" they heard the Blob shout, causing them to look and see him having found the group, "X-Men?! I'll smash you into paste!"

"On second thought, we fight him and improvise. BREAK!" Animal shouted, taking a leap into the air as Bobby and Peter activated their powers and rushed in.

The Blob first tried to attack Kitty but she phased right through his belly, leaving him confused. This gave Iceman the opportunity to freeze the Blob from the neck down, but he easily broke out of the ice no problem. Colossus attempted to bash him in the head with his fists, but his belly protected him from most of his punches. Animal then jumped up and tried to punch him with her gorilla arm, but Blob easily knocked her away which caused her to land in a nearby boxing ring.

"Ow…" she groaned, struggling to get up, "That hurt."

Animal got up and looked around, trying to figure out how to get the Blob down before she saw one of the corners in the boxing ring. This gave her an idea as she went to execute it while Iceman tried to freeze the Blob again, but he just punched him away. He then knocked Kitty into Colossus, who caught her with little problem.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Colossus asked Shadowcat.

"Yea… I'm fine," she responded.

"None of you bozos can stop me!" Blob shouted, unbeknownst to him that Animal was right behind him on top of the boxing ring corner.

Suddenly, she took a leap off the corner before turning her feet into those of an elephant, and gave him a diving dropkick to the head, which made him dazed and stumble a bit.

"Come on, Pete. Let's give him one more hit to the head for good measure!" Animal requested, turning her right arm into a humanoid rhino arm.

Colossus just nodded as the two punched the Blob in the head before he could recover, which knocked him down.

"Alright, not bad Jessie!" Kitty complimented as she gave Animal a high five.

"Thanks," she responded as she cracked her shoulder, "But I gotta admit… getting punched into that ring was really painful… thank God I'm durable."

* * *

"She has proven to be quite the fighter," the shadowy figure from before said as he surveyed Animal's fight with the Blob, "Perhaps a few more of her missions, and then I will plan to make my move."

* * *

**TB: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!**

**KKD: Whoa nelly! Things are starting to get pretty serious here.**

**TB: Dat foreshadowing, man. Also we get some bit of character development with Animal debating about whether to see her family or not.**

**KKD: It's only natural that a mutant taken from their family who has no idea of their powers would be concerned. I mean, unlike other mutants who freaked out and had their powers activate as teens and their parent reacted in different ways, Animal didn't have her powers fully activate until Weapon X came along and took her without her parents knowing.**

**TB: To top it off, her parents witnessed Jessie being taken when she was just a child. Not only does she worry how her parents will react to her now that she has powers (which she has great control over by the way), she's worried that they might not even recognize her. And if that wasn't what I written in there for all those reading, I'm sorry.**

**KKD: Regardless, though, it was very fun to get to see her in action and going against the Brotherhood of Mutants.**

**TB: And these were just the lesser known, more weaker ones. Next chapter, she'll be facing stronger members with even more stronger X-Men. Before we sign off, favorite parts.**

**KKD: Well, some of these were kinda well-known, I mean Toad and the Blob are pretty well-known. But yea, definitely, she'll encounter the stronger members of the Brotherhood later. Who knows? Maybe she'll fight Sabretooth, Mystique, Juggernaut, or even Magneto. ...Well, okay, maybe not Magneto, but you get my point.**

**TB: You never know. Anyway, my favorite part was… well, what wasn't my favorite part? It's the whole chapter! ^^**

**KKD: I see what you mean. I mean, it is your character, and the majority of it consisted of fights that showed off not only her powers, but her resourcefulness, too.**

**TB: What do you mean by her resourcefulness?**

**KKD: How she was able to improvise in fights and easily take down her opponents.**

**TB: Oh right. I'm gonna be a little blunt with something, I don't think I'm all that creative. But with your help, I think I'm getting a little better at how to write my own OC.**

**KKD: Yea. Sometimes it helps getting outside help so you can get a better idea in how to develop your characters. But trust me, in the long run, if they turn out good enough, sometimes the characters will start writing themselves.**

**TB: Alright, thanks for that. What was your favorite part?**

**KKD: That's a very tricky part, isn't it? I guess my favorite part was her actually fighting Toad. Sure, we painted him out to be a real coward with some anger management issues, but we also made him capable of fighting on his own while also showing off how badass Animal could be.**

**TB: True, but wasn't Toad always a coward in the comics? He's like the Starscream of X-Men, minus the clever speaker part.**

**KKD: Yea. I mean, he managed to lead an incarnation of the Brotherhood from what I've read… but like THAT lasted very long.**

**TB: What did I tell ya? He's like Starscream. Anyway, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TB: *starts sliding into the studio* Check out this slidage! Whoa whoa whoa WHOA! *hits a wall like a Looney Tune and birds fly over his head***

**KKD: *Walks in, groaning* Shoulda seen that coming. That's why we don't just go sliding around in socks.**

**TB: *still dazed* I'm supposed to be a little black rain cloud, ha ha.**

**KKD: Oh boy, Winnie the Pooh on the brain, huh? What now, should I get you a small smackeral of honey?**

**TB: *gets up* No, no. I'm good, I'm okay now. Just wanted to make an entrance.**

**KKD: *snickers* Quite the failed attempt, too.**

**TB: Yeah. Anyway, here we are with the third chapter of Animal. This is where Jessie will fight the more high ranking and dangerous members of the Brotherhood.**

**KKD: Hoo boy, is it gonna get crazy or what?**

**TB: It is. Before we start, I wanna bring up that I saw Big Hero 6 recently and it was pretty good. Did you see it?**

**KKD: ...No… T-T But I really wanted to…**

**TB: I won't give anything away then. I got the Disclaimers *picks up black screen and throws it like a discus***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney (since they own Marvel), Marvel Studios, Fox (since they make the X-Men movies), Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Great work, Ms. Devon," Xavier congratulated.

"Thanks. Just doing what I can to help," Jessie smiled

"Well, considering how well you did against the Blob, I suppose you're ready for a mission alongside Logan against a more difficult member of the Brotherhood," Charles answered.

"Really? I'm gonna be partnered with Logan?"

"Indeed. You two are going after an old rival of his, one he knows very well… a particular mutant by the name of… Sabretooth," Charles informed.

"Right, well I'm gonna go look for him." Jessie replied, "I'm sure he can fill me in on the details."

Jessie walked outside the X-Mansion and saw Logan sitting on a motorcycle.

"Good to see ya, kid. I take it that Charles told you about the mission?" he figured.

"Yea. Going after this Sabretooth guy. By the way, when exactly did you meet him? I don't remember that guy back in Weapon X," Jessie asked, before Logan had a crossed expression on his face.

"That's because he wasn't part of Weapon X… he's my brother."

"...Your brother?!" Jessie gawked in shock, "...How come you never told me about him before!?"

"...He and I never exactly got along very well," Logan summed up, before starting up his motorcycle, "Hop aboard, Jess."

"Right," Jessie nodded, hopping onto the motorcycle before they headed out towards their destination.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jessie and Logan to arrive at Time Square, where they found Sabretooth, a man with shoulder-length blonde hair, feral yellow eyes, teeth with sharp fangs, and wearing a brown top that showed off his muscles, large bands around his wrists, brown pants, and heavy black boots. He was seen reeking havoc by crashing cars and throwing people.

"That is Sabretooth?" Jessie figured, "Yeah, I can totally see the family resemblance."

"No time fer jokes, Jess. We got a monster to stop," Wolverine said as he pulled out his claws with the signature "SNIKT!".

Wolverine leaped off his motorcycle and attacked Sabertooth, who caught and threw him away, but Wolverine didn't fall. Sabertooth then showed his claws and gave a big roar before running towards Wolverine and Animal. However, Animal just slid between Sabretooth's legs and turned her arms into tiger claws to try and attack him. Sabretooth attempted to slash at her, but she kept dodging and trying to hit him but he blocked most of the attacks. Even though he got scars on his arms, Sabretooth healed just as fast as Wolverine, before he knocked Animal and Wolverine a good distance away.

"Talk about tough stuff," Jessie noted, "I didn't know _he_ had a healing factor, too."

"Sorry. He's got a lot of powers similar to me, minus the Adamantium and my claws," Wolverine pointed out.

"And he's not the only one with powers similar to you!" they all heard a voice exclaim when Sabretooth was suddenly pelted by bullets as Wolverine sniffed the air.

"Oh no… not now," Logan groaned.

"What?" Jessie asked, "Someone just brought the heavy artillery."

"I smell cheap hot sauce," Wolverine groaned, "...Deadpool! I know you're around here!"

Suddenly, a figure just poofed right in front of them. It turned out to be a guy taller than both Jessie and Wolverine in a full red and black spandex suit with boots, pouches and bullet packs all over his suit, twin katanas attached to his back, and his red mask having two white eyes inside the two black spots on his face.

"He-hey~ What's good, Wolvie and… Jess?" the figure, that Wolverine called Deadpool gawked, "I haven't seen you in a while, girl! How are you doing?"

"Wait, that voice… Wade?!" Animal gawked, "What happened with you? I mean… What's going on here!?"

"Hey, c'mon, girl! I got the dose of the juices at Weapon X to cure mah cancer, and now, I'm a badass SUPERHERO!" Deadpool responded in an overly dramatic way, "Anyway, I saw you guys gettin' yer asses handed to ya, so I decided to jump in and help. 'Cuz I'm such a nice guy like that."

"Uh… okay…" Jessie nodded before whispering to Wolverine, "I think something snapped in his brain before. I mean, when I last saw him, he was Mr. Pessimistic, and now he's a wild loose cannon."

"Weapon X drove him nuts, plain and simple," Wolverine whispered back, before turning his attention back to Deadpool, "Look Wade, you wanna help that's fine, but no innocents get involved and killed. Got that?"

"Ugh… fine," Deadpool groaned.

With that, Sabretooth roared as he got back up while the three Weapon X mutants prepared themselves.

"Hey kitty-cat, say hello to my two favorite machine guns, Butter and I Can't Believe it's Not Butter!" Deadpool shouted as he pulled out his machine guns and began to fire rapidly at Sabretooth while continuously shouting "BANG!". Sabretooth managed to dodge all the bullets before getting close to Deadpool who kept firing until his guns ran out of ammo, "Uh oh!"

Animal then took the charge at Sabretooth, slashing at him with her claws as Deadpool threw his guns away and pull out his twin katanas and join her in attacking Sabretooth.

"I'm just gettin' started!" Deadpool stated, "It's cutting time!"

Deadpool then ran rapidly, slashing at Sabretooth, before he jumped up and delivered the final slash while Animal gave Sabretooth a mean kick to the face. Wolverine then ran forward and slashed Sabretooth. Neither of those attacks knocked him down though as he healed from all the slashes.

"Damn it! Everything we got, and it's still not enough to take the kitty-cat down!" Deadpool complained.

"It's clear that bullets and sharp objects won't affect him. So what will?" Animal asked.

"Our bouts usually end in a stalemate, so I suggest doing the same thing we've been doin', just a little harder." Wolverine replied as he slashed Sabretooth, Deadpool fired at him with his handguns, and Animal fired porcupine spikes from her arms.

This managed to knock Sabretooth out, as he fell back on a nearby car.

"Looks like we won," Animal stated.

"Well, it's always fun workin' with ya, Wolvie, but it was even better workin' with you and Jessie over here. The gang's all back together!" Deadpool smiled, hugging the two mutants, with Wolverine looking annoyed while Animal just looked confused.

"Uh… okay…?" Jessie responded a bit confused.

"Hands off, Wade," Wolverine grunted as he pushed Deadpool off.

"Well, as fun as it was fighting alongside you guys, I got some A-holes to kill. Buh-bye!" Deadpool smiled, with him doing a cartoonish pose and then running away.

"Well… that happened," Jessie muttered, "Anyway, our mission is complete so I suggest we get back to the mansion."

"Yea… ya did a good job, kid," Wolverine replied before he smelt something, "Wait a minute, I smell something… familiar."

"Really? What is it?"

"...Hmm… it's gone now…" Logan responded before they got on his motorcycle and sped away, not knowing that the figure from before was hiding.

"That was too close," the figure muttered, before his earpiece rang, "Yes, sir?"

-_I want you to follow Subject #3580320 back to the mansion. Continue to spy on her until the time is right._\- the man told him.

"Understood," the figure nodded before getting in a car he had parked near where Sabretooth laid and started driving to his destination.

* * *

"Now, you are on your final, and possibly most dangerous mission yet. Do you believe you are ready for this, Ms. Devon?" Xavier asked.

"I think so," Jessie answered.

"You will be partnered up with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue and Gambit for this mission. News has come in of Mystique and Juggernaut holding the mayor of New York hostage. Go to them and they will give you more details."

"Understood," Jessie nodded, as she walked out of the office and noticed Jean and Rogue talking to each other, and with her mind curious, she approached the two, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how to approach our mission. It's very important," Jean answered.

"Oh… yea, the one involving Mystique and Juggernaut?" Jessie asked, "...Who're they again? I've heard Juggernaut mentioned before, but I would like a little reminder."

"Juggernaut is Professor X's step brother, Cain Marko," Cyclops answered as he walked in along with Gambit, "He's a giant behemoth of a man who found some special gemstone, and he's practically unstoppable now. Seriously, unless you knock him out, which it isn't easy to do, he'll keep on moving, destroying anything in his path."

"Uh… okay… and what about Mystique?" Jessie added.

"She's a sort of shapeshifter with plenty of martial arts training. She doesn't shapeshift like you, but she can perfectly copy anyone's physical appearance, and even their voices. I should know… she's Kurt's ma… and… ma adopted mom," Rogue sighed.

"...WHAT?! First, I find out Sabretooth is Logan's brother now this?!" Jessie gawked, stammering to make a response but just couldn't, "I… I'm at a loss of words."

"Oui (Yes). Zere are many surprises in life, mon ami," Gambit replied, "Now… Allon-sy (Let's go)! We got a mayor to save!"

"Right," Jessie nodded, as they all walked out.

* * *

Later, the quintet arrived right in front of a courthouse to find two figures; a woman with blue skin, red hair, yellow eyes, wearing a white dress of some kind with white gloves, the skirt of the dress not covering the sides of her legs yet reaching down to her ankles, her feet covered in knee-high high heeled boots, and a huge muscular male in a reddish-brown outfit, three red bands on his arms and knuckles, and a large dome of a helmet with holes for his eyes, nose and mouth and red boots.

"Look who's arrived," the woman smirked upon seeing the X-Men, "Go and get them, Juggernaut."

"With pleasure," the man, Juggernaut, smirked, before charging at the group.

"INCOMING!" Cyclops shouted, as they all dodged out of Juggernaut's way when he suddenly crashed into a nearby building, which started collapsing on top of him.

"Whoa," Animal gawked, "It's not often you see a guy pick a fight with a building and win."

"If eva'" Rouge responded.

"Jean! You, Gambit and Animal take on Mystique. Rogue and I got Juggernaut," Cyclops ordered, as they all nodded and split up. Juggernaut then knocked all the debris off of him and ran towards Cyclops and Rogue.

"Okay, Ah think it's time fer a good ol' fashion beatdown." Rogue smirked before she leaped into the air and kicked Juggernaut right on his dome.

However, Juggernaut just stood there, even after Cyclops gave him a laser blast from his visor.

"That's not gonna stop me," Juggernaut stated, "I'm the Juggernaut! Once I start moving, nothing can stop me!"

"We'll see 'bout dat, sugah," Rogue smirked, as Cyclops shot another laser blast before she flew and gave him another hit to his dome, this one dazing him a bit.

Animal took this opportunity to turn her fist into that of a gorilla before socking Juggernaut in the face, sending his helmet flying!

"I thought you and the others were handling Mystique," Cyclops responded in confusion before Juggernaut attempted to charge at them again.

However, this time, Rogue removed one of her gloves before placing it on Juggernaut's neck for 15 seconds, which made him more dizzier than before. He tried to get up and do his usual charging, but he felt exhausted all of a sudden and slowed down.

"Shoulda kept yer mind 'bout yer helmet," Rogue smirked, cracking her knuckles after putting her glove back on, following it up with winding her arm up and delivering a punch so hard, he knocked Juggernaut out and backwards.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that," Animal admitted.

"It's her official power. With just a touch, she can absorb another person's powers, but she has to make skin-on-skin contact for it to work, if she holds it for too long she might accidentally kill them. That's why she usually wears clothing that covers most of her body," Cyclops explained.

"Wow, it's both useful and dangerous," Animal responded before they saw Gambit walking towards them.

"Very astute observation, mon ami," Gambit replied, but Animal sniffed the air for a moment, frowned, and sucker punched Gambit.

"Animal, what are you thinking?!" Cyclops shouted.

"That's not Gambit. Doesn't even smell like him," Animal responded, with "Gambit" sneering in response before his body seemed to move like blue scales moving similarly to water, soon revealing Mystique, "I knew it!"

"The others were easy," Mystique growled, "I didn't expect you to suspect that it was me right away. Clever little girl, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm like a bloodhound," Animal smirked before pouncing at Mystique, knocking her down but Mystique kicked her over, managing to use a series of martial arts to try and get an advantage.

Animal managed to match Mystique move for move with her own fighting style, doing a series of flips before grabbing her and flying into the air. Mystique struggled to get free, but Animal managed to let her go and perform a drop kick with her kangaroo feet, knocking her out while also leaving a small crater.

"...Serves you right," Animal panted, before she saw Jean trying to wake Gambit up, which he does, "Hey, you okay, dude?"

"...Ah'll be fine, mon ami… Ah… Ah just feel a bit embarrassed that Ah lost to a snake in the grass like 'er," Gambit groaned, sitting up.

"We all have moments like that, Gambit," Cyclops responded before turning his attention to Jean, "How's the Mayor?"

"I got him to safety already. I think he'll be fine." Jean answered.

"That's good to know," Animal smiled as Cyclops place a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Animal. I applaud you for holding your own against Mystique," he stated.

"Fer a rookie, ya managed to beat one of Magneto's top mutants, not ta mention sniffed 'er out when she tried to fool us," Rogue added.

"It was nothin', really," Animal shrugged off, "It did feel pretty good, though,"

* * *

"You have performed splendidly, Animal. You have completed all missions with flying colors, and managed to take on one of Magneto's generals and win. This proves that you really are worthy of being a member of the X-Men,." Xavier congratulated.

"Thanks, Chuck," Jessie, now back into her regular clothes, thanked, before her mind drifted off a bit, and then she sighed.

"...Something troubling you, Ms. Devon? You should be celebrating your victories," Charles noticed.

"I know I should, and I am happy for it, but…" Jessie started before she took a deep breath, and stood up from her chair, "Chuck, I think I'm ready to visit my folks."

"...I understand, Ms. Devon. You wish to see them to let them know you're okay, and of your current status, is that right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"In that case, I will inform you of where your family is at this moment in time," Charles replied before he put on his helmet, "Ms. Devon, please join me; if our minds link, maybe I can search for their location more efficiently."

"Really? Oh… well… in that case, count me in Chuck," Jessie answered, getting next to Charles before he began his process.

Charles could sense the minds of various people, searching across the states mentally for Jessie's parents, Jessie being there suddenly hearing all the voices, having a hard time trying to single out a single voice. It wasn't long before Charles managed to single out two particular voices, and managed to channel it so that Jessie heard those two voices, her eyes widening in surprise.

_-I still can't believe after all this time, we haven't been able to find Jessie anywhere. She could be anywhere!_\- she heard a male voice exclaim in frustration.

_-Oh… poor Jessie… she's probably all alone, lost and scared. I hope those people that took her didn't kill her._\- a female voice responded in worry.

"Mom… Dad…?" Jessie gawked as a tear fell from her eye.

"They appear to be in Boston, Massachusetts," Charles surmised, "With your abilities, I doubt that you would not make it."

"...You're right, Chuck. And I have no doubt that when I get there, they'll welcome me back with open arms and appreciate what I've become today," Jessie stated, now confident about what she's going to do, "...Wish me luck, Chuck."

Charles nodded as they separated, the voices leaving Jessie's head, before she walked out of the room and out of the mansion before taking flight to go find her family. Unknown to her however, the figure who's been following her noticed her fly away and have listened in to her conversation with Xavier.

"This just in, boss. Subject #3580320 has just left the mansion. And she appears to be headed towards… Boston?" the figure said over his earpiece phone.

-_Don't worry, I will personally head over there and deal with her. I'll even bring some reinforcements._\- the voice replied to the figure before he hung up.

* * *

Eventually, Jessie flew through the sky, going as fast as she could before arriving in Boston, and then later found the house that she saw her parents in with Xavier. On the outside it was a small two-story building with two windows on the bottom, and three on the top. She then landed in front of the house and took another deep breath before walking towards the house, on the porch and then knocking the door.

After a minute, the door opened, revealing a woman who looked to be in her mid-30s with black hair about neck length, brown eyes along with a light blue shirt, violet skirt, and red high heels. Next to her was a man in his late 30s with short brown hair, lime green eyes, and wearing a brown collar shirt, beige khaki pants and grey shoes.

"Uh… can we… help you, ma'am?" the man inquired of Jessie.

Jessie just stood there for a moment. _'I figured you wouldn't recognize me at first,' _she thought before she sighed and then, "...Do you remember a little girl playing in your backyard? She was captured by some people. ...Well… that little girl's standing right in front of you now, fully grown."

"Oh my… J-Jessie? Is that really you?" the woman gasped, on the verge of tears.

"I'm home, Mom… Dad!" Jessie responded, now crying as the woman, her mom pulled her into a hug, her father joining in on greeting her back.

* * *

"...We're so glad you're safe, Jessie… but… where were you all these years?!" her father asked, the trio sitting in the living room, Jessie sitting in a pretzel formation on a couch across from her parents.

"It's… it's a bit complicated. I'm sorry I didn't get into contact with you," Jessie apologized, drinking her soda while sitting, "It's going to be a long story, so you two might wanna get some snacks."

Her parents just laughed at her little joke, before they regained their serious composure intent on listening.

"In all seriousness, dear, after all these years of looking for you, we'll be more than ready to listen to anything you have to say," her mom smiled.

"Okay, here goes," Jessie responded before taking yet another deep breath as she began to explain her story, "Those people took me to a program called Weapon X in Canada. I was kept prisoner there for some time before they started experimenting on me when I was 13, at which point I got powers when they did and I managed to escape the facility. When I returned to America, I learned to control the powers that I used, even developed my own fighting style, and I've been roaming throughout the States as a sorta secret superhero. ...And that's what happened."

"...Uh… wow… that's some story you made up, Jessie. Seriously, you show up after all these years and this is your explanation?" her father responded in disbelief.

"...Yes. I'm not joking about this Dad; I'm dead serious," Jessie confirmed, before she got up, "I figured you wouldn't believe me at first. So, I think it's better to show, not tell."

She walked over to an empty spot of the room and then floated in the air, her parents gasping in utter surprise.

"What the heck?!" her dad gawked, unable to believe what he saw.

"How're you…?" her mom added in shock.

"But wait, there's more," Jessie informed before landing and then turning herself into a humanoid lioness, making her parents gasp once more, but Jessie just reverted back into her human form before sitting back down on the couch, "Now do you believe me?"

"...I… I-I guess… thi-this is just a lot to take in," her dad answered, "So… you're a mutant now?"

"...Yeah, I am. And the thing about me being a superhero… I'm not joking there, either. I was brought in by the X-Men, who helped me out a little bit with my powers, and had me team up with other mutants to save people. And I've been doing that for a few weeks until today when their leader, Professor X, helped me locate you guys, and… I wanted to check on you and see if you were okay," Jessie finished.

"...Jessie… I… I don't care what's happened to you during all those years you were missing… I'm just happy you're safe now," her mom smiled, before getting up and giving a hug to Jessie who returned it.

"You two… you're okay with me having these powers?" Jessie asked both her parents.

"Of course, Jessie. We're happy with you regardless that you're a mutant or not," her dad answered, "Now I just have one more question."

"What's that?"

"How come you're not wearing any shoes?" her dad asked, Jessie looking at her feet before laughing a bit.

"What can I say, I go through a lot of shoes," she joked, causing them all to laugh after her parents realized their daughter's powers meant she tore through a lot of shoes.

But then, they heard a loud thud as they turned to see the door was busted down and five men in military armor bursted in holding firearms, two of them grabbing Jessie by the arms before the others kept her parents back, aiming their weapons at the couple.

"What the hell is the meaning of all this?!" her dad shouted, demanding to know what's happening before backing off when one of the men cocked his firearm.

"Now, now, there's no reason for the stern tone there, Mr. Devon," they heard a voice reply before the soldiers parted ways, revealing a man with black hair that was slicked back, violet eyes and was wearing a navy blue button down long sleeve shirt, white khakis and black shoes, "Greetings, Subject #3580320. It's good to see you again."

Jessie just glared at the man. "I haven't been called that since my time at Weapon X. Lemme guess, you're the one who funded my experimentation or something?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" the man chuckled in response, "My name is Lewis McCarthy, and I am one of the head scientists at the… now defunct Weapon X program."

"Defunct, huh? What's the matter, spent too much money on reproducing essence of Wolverine?" Jessie snarked in response, which made Lewis give her a hard slap in the face.

"You keep your filthy mouth shut." Lewis hissed in response before clearing his throat, "But I wanted to make you an offer."

"Don't you dare do anything with our daughter, you bastard!" her dad shouted, only to get pushed back by one of the armored men.

"Now that there are no further interruptions, here's the deal. I have had my agents monitor you for sometime now, and I know you're a new member of the X-Men… so here's what I will offer you. If you agree to join my currently growing business, not only will your powers make me a good profit, but you will also gain that respect you always wanted," Lewis offered with a sick grin, "Think of it this way; I made you, and you are simply returning the favor by helping me."

Jessie remained silent for a moment before spitting in Lewis' face. "You can take your deal and shove it up your ass," she snapped as Lewis wiped the saliva from his face.

"Well… in that case," Lewis said before he pulled a handgun from from his pocket before firing it at Jessie, hitting her in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

"JESSIE!" her parents yelled as Jessie winced in pain before pulling the dart out of her neck and started feeling woozy.

"Take them away," Lewis ordered the soldiers as they aimed their weapons at the Devons' backs, forcing the elder couple outside the house while Lewis looked at Jessie, "I'll be spending some quality time with your parents… Jessie."

"...If you… do anything… to hurt my parents… I swear to God…" Jessie panted as the tranquilizer began to take effect.

"Oh don't worry about your parents, Ms. Devon. You should be more concerned for yourself. See you soon." Lewis said as he walked out of the house.

Jessie followed him outside and tried to catch up to the van. However, she started moving more slowly as the tranquilizer started taking a greater effect on her system, and she eventually fell unconscious on the grass, the van moving out of her sight.

* * *

**TB: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**

**KKD: Oh boy, just when you thought everything was gonna be hunky-dory, everything gets flushed down the drain.**

**TB: Yeah, everything was all nice until "BAM!" s*CAW!* gets real.**

**KKD: No joke. Still, this was a very intense chapter.**

**TB: True. Last chapter was just filler, now things are gonna get good. Before we head off, of course we got favorite parts.**

**KKD: Right… I'm honestly not sure which would be a favorite part; it was all pretty awesome.**

**TB: Same here. Saa… we go! This has been The Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… signing off. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TB: MOSH PIT! *dives into the studio, leaping off like he's expecting someone to catch him, but makes a Wile E. Coyote like hole in the ground* OWWWW!**

**KKD: *walks over and looks down the hole* ARE YOU OKAY DOWN THERE?!**

**TB: No need to yell, I'm fine. I thought someone would catch me. But here I am, in a f*CAW!*in' hole.**

**KKD: *groans before helping TB out of the hole* That's what you get for randomly assuming something's gonna happen.**

**TB: Anyway, this is the climax to my story and boy is it a doozy.**

**KKD: I can only imagine that.**

**TB: It has to be, considering the last chapter ended with her parents being taken and her being knocked out with a tranquilizer.**

**KKD: Point taken.**

**TB: Also, I would like the readers to keep in mind that there's going to be a surprise in the end. I won't tell you what it is, but I want you to remember it.**

**KKD: Right. Now where're the disclaimers?**

**TB: They're right here. *pulls disclaimers out of hole and then puts them on the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Riders owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics, Disney (since they own Marvel), Marvel Studios, Fox (since they make the X-Men movies), Stan Lee, and their respective owners.**

* * *

After what felt like hours, Jessie groaned, struggling to get up, until she held her neck and winced a bit in pain.

"You alright, Miss?" a very distinct voice asked her as an aging man with white hair that was balding, a white mustache, and some red shade glasses while also wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes approached her, "You look like you've been out for quite some time."

"I… I'm not sure…" Jessie groaned, struggling to get up to her feet, but ended up stumbling a bit.

"I don't think you should push yourself, Miss," the man replied, helping her a bit before making sure Jessie was at least able to sit down, "I found you laying in front of your house so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Ugh… huh? My parents! I gotta help them!"

"Wait a moment, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just have to recover a bit and then I'll go where I need to," Jessie panted before she started walking down the road, so as to not risk drawing any attention at first. She then found the minivan Lewis took off in before she took cover and listened in on what was going on.

"Why didn't you kill that girl, Mr. McCarthy?" one of the guards asked him.

"Because she's important to the plan. I want still want her to join me," Lewis informed, "I had a feeling she'd say no, so if we take her parents hostage, we can use them as leverage against her, then we shall see if it produces the desired result."

_'__No! Mom, Dad… I can't let them do what they want to them!'_ Jessie thought to herself nervous about her situation, but calmed down enough to think things through, _'Well, at least I know how he plans to win me over, but how would I be able to outsmart him?'_

_-Ms. Devon, do not attempt to intervene with the matters at hand yet,_\- she heard Professor X instruct her in her mind, making her gasp in surprise.

_'__Chuck? But… how? I'm not even...'_

_-I'm communicating to you with assistance from Cerebro. Now I don't believe that you are fully recovered after receiving that tranquilizer shot. I suggest you come to the mansion to recover._-

_'__But… what about my folks?!'_

_-You will have time to rescue them later, you're recovery is more important now._\- Xavier ordered, making Jessie mentally sigh before she sneaked away from the minivan and took flight away from her target.

* * *

Later, Jessie had returned to the mansion, and was in the nurse's office to be treated of any other possible injuries. Luckily, there wasn't anything wrong with her aside from the dart to her neck.

"Thank goodness," the nurse told her, "There's really nothing vitally injured. I'm sure you'll be fine now."

"Thanks," Jessie replied, getting up before walking out to go see Professor X who was actually rolling right toward her.

"I am pleased to know you are unharmed, Ms. Devon. Although, I am displeased that you tried to go after the enemy after you just woke up from your state," Xavier replied, "You shouldn't attempt something like that; you'd more than likely get yourself killed."

"Hey, my folks were taken from me; wouldn't there be many more mutants here aside from myself who would do the same thing if their families were in danger?!" Jessie responded in a frantic tone.

"If their families cared for them as much. You see, Ms. Devon, many mutants here are either orphaned because their parents were killed, or they were abandoned, but we here try our absolute best to make sure that these people are capable of leading the best lives they can once they have to leave. I'm sure that you understand what I am saying, am I right?"

"Hmm… well… oh. Sorry, Chuck," Jessie apologized, "I feel sorry that the mutants… no, the people in here have lost their families because of their powers. My family still loves me despite my powers, though. I'm not ready to leave them behind just yet, Chuck. And because they still love me, it's all the more reason why I gotta save them."

"...I see… in that case, I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Devon. You will need some help locating them though, will you not?" Xavier replied.

"Indeed I would. I'm not sure where they'd be thanks to that idiot who tranquilized me like… well, a wild animal."

Charles almost chuckled at that before he cleared his throat and closed his eyes to begin telepathically locating where her parents are being held. It didn't take very long to locate them this time, and saw that they were held inside an empty warehouse.

"They are located in a warehouse in Boston, you need to head there right away. Time to suit up Animal."

"Yes sir, Chuck," Jessie replied, giving a salute to Professor X before she got her suit, opened the window and took off into the air, with Xavier smiling after she left.

* * *

It didn't take Animal that long to get back to Boston thanks to her speed, and finally arrived at the empty warehouse. She landed gently on the ground and began walking inside the warehouse, carefully trying to not alert anyone to their presence. It wasn't long however, until she caught glimpse of her parents strapped on separate metal chairs. She gasped in response before she ran towards them, unaware that there was someone hiding higher up who fired a sniper shot at Animal, hitting her in the shoulder and knocking her on her back.

"JESSIE!" the parents shouted in shock and horror, worried that Jessie was killed.

"...Don't worry…" Animal grunted as she got up, turning part of her body into that of a reptile, pulling the sniper bullet out and healing the wound, "I can heal faster than they can kill me."

"I had a feeling that a sniper wouldn't kill you," she heard a voice before Lewis walked in holding up two guns that held syringes which contained some kind of aquamarine colored formula, "I see you've made it to save your family."

"Cut the act, Lewis. I know you plan on using my parents as leverage to get me to accept your stupid offer. It doesn't matter what you do, the answer is still no!" Animal snapped, making Lewis' eyes twitch a bit before he adjusted his tie.

"But you never figured out how though," Lewis replied, before he brought up the two syringe guns, "Do you recognize this formula? It's the same formula that aided in activating the majority of your latent mutant powers. Now, either you agree to my offer to join me or you're family will suffer the same fate that you did!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Animal gasped, not wanting the madman to turn her parents into mutants as well.

"So… what'll it be, Animal?" Lewis asked as Animal sighed and walked towards him.

"I'll take you up on your offer…" Animal started, about to pull up her shake his hand before… "...NOT!" She suddenly knocked the syringes out of Lewis' hands and kicked him away before speeding over to her parents and turning her hands into claws to slice off the restraints.

"Thank goodness," Jessie's mom smiled.

"Go, get outta here!" Animal urged, as her parents got out of the warehouse before Lewis got up with a crossed expression on his face.

"Grrr… stupid…" Lewis growled before he picked up the two syringe guns, "You stupid mutant! You ruined EVERYTHING! I knew your kind wasn't to be trusted, but no! I gave you one chance to get the one thing mutants don't get, respect! I gave you the opportunity of a lifetime, but you threw that away!"

"I don't need that. You know why? Because I am who I am… and I'm proud of it!" Animal declared, loud and proud, which made Lewis scowl.

"Very well then, if you won't see things my way, then I suppose I'll have to kill you," Lewis growled, taking the syringes out of the guns before he put them both on each side of his neck and screamed in pain as he injected the formula into himself.

He then started convulsing and contorting in pain as his body began to mutate, growing a bird wing and a bat wing from his back, his teeth turning into those of a shark, his head becoming alligator-like, a tail like that of a rattlesnake, his legs becoming like a lion and his torso becoming that of a gorilla before he let out an unworldly roar. Animal gasped in shock at the monstrosity that stood before her with a sick smile on his face.

**"****Well then, Animal… prepare to meet your fate… at the claws of… THE CHIMERA~!" **Lewis shouted, his voice sounding much deeper and more gravelly than it was before he charged at Animal, tackling her and barging out the warehouse, tearing down one of the walls and throwing her into a nearby car which pretty much dented on impact.

"Ouch… that hurt," Animal winced in pain before Chimera grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the street, making a crater, "Okay, ya hate me, I get it! KNOCK IT OFF!"

**"****I'm actually kinda surprised you're still kicking after all this,"** Chimera laughed as he began pushing his foot down on Animal's chest, making her scream in pain, as he kept stomping on her.

However, before Chimera tried again, Animal grabbed his foot and pushed him off before grabbing him by the tail.

"If ya wanna brawl, then let's brawl," Animal replied before flying off with Chimera in the air and she began to spin, twirling Chimera like mad before letting go, sending Chimera flying towards a small building before he stopped himself, hovering in midair thanks to his wings.

They then flew at each other, colliding with each other, punching and kicking multiple times before Chimera gripped Animal around the waist and began taking her higher and higher up in the air.

**"****Let's see how long you can survive being near the vacuum of space!"** he shouted as he continued to fly.

"No fair! I didn't get to pack a space suit with me," Animal retorted as they ended up above the clouds and she felt much colder, having a more difficult time with breathing, and feeling a bit lightheaded, "Air's starting to get a little thin."

Animal struggled a bit, but she was able to turn her body into humanoid wolf and use her claws to scratch Chimera's alligator snout. Chimera roared in pain, instinctively letting go of her to grab his snout where the pain came from, but then Animal turned back to normal before turning her arms into gorilla arms and dived forward, rapidly punching Chimera before they fell into the water below. When they opened their eyes, it turned out to be near a harbor back in New York.

"Whew, that was close; almost went Apollo 13 up there, and that splashdown… that was refreshing," Animal joked, before she saw a nearby dock, "I gotta get back on la-"

As she said that she was suddenly pulled down underwater by Chimera, in an attempt to drown her, keeping her submerged for as long as he could, thankful he got the gator head. However, Animal recalled something she rarely used but decided to pull, suddenly forming gills on the sides of her neck, and suddenly feeling like she could breath, and even speak underwater.

"Nice try, Louie, but you ain't getting me to sleep with the fishes," Animal quipped before she kicked him in the snout, her foot having turned into a horse hoof, before she quickly turned both feet webbed so she could swim up, and then her gills vanished, allowing her to breath air normally before she surfaced and climbed on the dock, "Man… It's not often I have to get the gill on, but it came in handy."

Suddenly, Animal heard a splash, turning around in time to see Chimera bursting from the water before he punched her so hard it sent her flying into the Upper East side of Manhattan, sliding across the concrete.

"Okay, Jessie, just shake it off," Animal groaned to herself as she shook her head before looking up to see the roaring Chimera, who in turn grabbed a bus before he lifted it up and threw it at Animal, but she caught it before she gently put it down.

**"****Stupid animal… I WILL CRUSH YOU!" **Chimera roared.

"Sounds to me like you're getting dumber the longer you're in that form," Animal noticed, which made Chimera growl in response.

**"****HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!"** he responded before he charged at her again before she rushed forward, slid between Chimera's legs, and then Animal leapt up into the air before turning her feet into kangaroo feet to deliver a dropkick to him.

Chimera was then kicked into a nearby building, making a hole in the process. Chimera, though, recovered quickly before charging at Animal, sending her flying into a construction site and hitting a metal pipe hard with her screaming in pain in response. Finally, Chimera smirked, dropping the pipe before punching Animal in the face, actually leaving some scratches on her cheek.

**"****I still cannot believe that you turned down a chance to be respected by the public. So sad and pathetic,"** Chimera taunted with a sick smile as he continued wailing on Animal, punching her in the face and kicking her when she was down, **"You'll never be respected! You are a freak just like the rest of them!"**

He then continued punching and kicking her everywhere, the gut, the face, just everywhere. Animal was getting beaten so hard and so fast, her reptilian healing just couldn't catch up with all the pain. It all ended when Chimera bit into Animal's shoulder, making her scream in agony, before he threw her a couple feet away. Animal, bloodied and bruised, the bitemark visible in her shoulders, her face having many cuts and bruises, and it almost looked like she nearly broke an arm, struggled to get up before Chimera just grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

**"****You're nothing, you stupid girl. You really think that you can win the people over by being their savior, but they'll always see you as a freak, a degenerate… a monster. Especially your family,"** Chimera taunted as Animal felt like she was losing consciousness, **"But you don't have to worry about your parents… because when I'm done with you, I'm gonna finish them off, nice and slow."**

Chimera dropped Animal to the ground with an evil smirk before opening his jaws wide and about to chomp down, but he was stopped by her holding his jaw open. She struggled to keep him off, a look of determination on her face.

"If anyone's a freak here… it's you! I will fight with every last breath of my being to protect everyone I care for! I don't care if they see me as a savior or not, the important thing is that I did the right thing to help people!" Animal responded, growling, her wounds and injuries starting to heal much faster, her grip on Chimera's jaw increasing in power before her hands were covered in scales, followed by claws unlike most known to modern creatures, and then she shoved his jaws back, breaking the lower jaw, to Chimera's shock before pushing him off.

**"****What the?! What's going on?!" **Chimera gasped despite his jaw being busted as he saw Animal stand up, wounds and injuries gone as she began to shift once more.

Her legs went digitigrade again, but the tail and resulting feet made it clear what she was becoming as her big toes grew the most prominent claws, some feathers growing on her tail and the back of her head in place of her hair before her head began to shift. Her nose and mouth grew longer and her teeth grew sharper. Her scales looking reddish orange for the most part, but the scales on her front and under her chin were more of a yellow orange, the feathers that grew being a bright white, while her eyes were reptilian, they too were an orangish color.

**"****I-Impossible! There's no way you could've, but you turned into a dinosaur… a raptor!" **Chimera gawked before Animal screeched a seemingly unearthly roar at Chimera and ran towards him.

She then began clawing him in the face like a wild animal, her feet claws piercing through Chimera's torso, making him roar in pain. Animal then began front flipping and started whipping Chimera with her tail before landing gracefully, staring Chimera down.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park, bitch," Animal smirked before leaping once more and then actually biting down on Chimera's head, the mutated monster roaring in agony before she grabbed both of his wings and tore them off with her claws, Chimera screaming in pain, and then Animal jumped off again, tapping her large claw on the ground as if ready for another strike.

**"****...What're you waiting for? ...Kill me now… With what you're doing now, you're just like the Brotherhood. You think you're doing the right thing? You, the X-Men AND the Brotherhood are the same! So come on… Kill me! KILL ME!" **Chimera shouted, and yet when Animal was about to strike again, she stopped, took some deep breaths, and reverted to her human form.

"Why would I kill you? I'm not a sadistic scumbag like you," Animal scoffed, "I know when to let up. I don't kill bastards like you… that's the difference between an animal like myself… and a monster like you," As she finished her sentence, she heard sirens from nearby, indicating that the police was arriving, "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe the hunters are here to catch their prey… you."

With that, Animal flew off as the police came in and surrounded Chimera, all pointing their heavy artillery at him. However, after the beating Animal gave him, and with all the blood loss, Chimera just fell to the ground, exhausted, before he fainted.

* * *

Animal then decided to fly back to Boston to check on her parents, and she managed to find them near a restaurant, safe and sound.

"Jessie, honey, are you okay!?" her mother asked frantically.

"Don't worry… I'm fine," Jessie assured before her parents hugged her, "Ow, not too hard please. I'm still trying to recover from all the scratches I took."

"Sorry, Jessie. Are you sure you're gonna be okay? We saw your fight with that… thing on the news," her father asked.

"Yea, don't worry, I'll be fine. Honest," Jessie assured, before her eyebrows raised, "Wait a minute, my fight was on the news?!"

"It was all over the news; every station covered the story and how the fight ended up going to New York," her mom added.

"Please tell me nobody's looking at me," Jessie whimpered, looking around nervously.

"All they saw was someone taking on the monster; the news was more focused on… whatever that thing was to see you clearly," her dad informed as the footage showed up on a nearby TV screen, showing the fight, and it really was more focused on Chimera then it was on her.

"Well, that's a relief. ...Uh… Mom… Dad? If it's all the same with you guys… I think it'd be best if I move back to Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Huh?!" both her parents gawked.

"But… but why? We've only just reunited after three years, why stay away from us for even longer?" her mom responded, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because… I love you guys. And as much as I want to be with you, I love you more that I'd want to protect you. And if anyone like that monster were to come for me, they would have to get to me through you. Also, because it's a place where people, like me, can be accepted without hesitation or second thought," Jessie explained.

"...Well… if that's what you want, Jessie, then go ahead. We'll be here if you need us, you have our support, and we'll always be with you…" her dad smiled before tapping her chest where her heart is, "...in here."

"...Thank you guys," Jessie thanked before she started tearing up and hugging her parents, "I'll come by to visit you every now and then… okay?"

"Okay," her mother replied, on the verge of tears, "...I'm gonna miss you so much. Don't forget to write, okay?"

"Gotcha,"

With that, Jessie smiled before taking off into the air, waving bye to her parents, before flying back to New York.

* * *

Xavier was in the middle of looking through some files before he saw Jessie, back in her normal clothes, walk into his office.

"Ah, Ms. Devon. Welcome back. I heard what happened with the man formerly known as Lewis McCarthy. I think we'll add Chimera to our list of rogues," Charles replied, putting the files away before Jessie sat in a pretzel position on one of the chairs.

"Yea… right. Also, um… if it's okay, Chuck… I'd like to move into your school." Jessie offered, which made Xavier nod in understanding.

"In order to protect your family from rogues such as Chimera, correct? I understand. I'm sure they understood your choice as well," Charles nodded.

"So… is that a yes or a no?" Jessie asked, a bit unclear.

"Yes. You are more than welcome to stay with us," Xavier smiled, "Jessie Devon, welcome to my School for the Gifted, and welcome, to the X-Men."

"Thanks Chuck. Really appreciate it," Jessie smiled, before she got up and walked out.

"...I must admit… that nickname has grown on me a little," Charles admitted.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jessie was in the middle of training with Logan, when…

_-Ms. Devon, you have a visitor here to see you,- _Xavier informed Jessie telepathically.

'_I'll be right there,_' Jessie told him, signalling Logan to stop their training session before she went to Xavier's office.

She soon arrived at Professor X's office, and with him was a tall black man with a goatee, an eye patch over his left eye, and wearing an all black attire including a black shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a black leather trenchcoat.

"Who are you? Some kind of pirate or something?" Jessie joked.

"Ms. Devon, show some respect. This is Commander Nick Fury, the leader of the government organization S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"I've heard a bit about S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weren't they the guys who helped form the Avengers?" Jessie inquired.

"Indeed, Ms. Devon. And I have a proposition for you," the man stated with a near-Brooklyn accent, but the tone was clearly that of a man with authority.

"I'm listening."

"I would like to inform you on a new initiative that we are starting up. It's something that we call… Project Young Avenger."

* * *

**TB: Holy S*CAW!* WHAAAAT?!**

**KKD: *sees TB's jaw hit the floor and then picked it up, putting it back into place* You sound like you didn't expect this to happen.**

**TB: That's exactly what I wanted to sound like. That's right, people, we are gonna make Young Avengers. Just… expect some more Marvel stories involving the other members before we get to it.**

**KKD: Which reminds me, we should've included some sort of hinting towards the next Marvel hero story we'll be working on.**

**TB: We'll do that in the next one, don't worry. Anyway, favorite parts before we get to said story?**

**KKD: Hmm… overall, I really like how Jessie turned out as a character. That's what I like about Marvel and will always prefer them over DC; you get these likeable characters with unique pasts and powers. But my personal favorite has to be the scene where she went raptor on Chimera's butt.**

**TB: Marvel makes their heroes likeable and relatable, don't forget that part. My favorite part was really, that entire battle scene. It was awesome from start to finish, and I really liked writing it.**

**KKD: Yea, same here. So… anything else you'd like to say?**

**TB: All of you Marvelites meet us over at the next Marvel story… or should I say stories? Anyway, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… **

**KKD: ...And I'm the Crossover King, KKD, thanking you once more for reading. And in the spirit of the franchise we have, and with this story being finished, instead of our usual ending phrases, True Believers, we proudly say… **

**TB &amp; KKD: EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
